


A Few More Years of Tyranny

by st_r_trk_fangasm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Mind Meld, Mirrorverse, OMS, OMS challenge, Retirement, Smut, T'hy'la, Top Spock, Vulcan Kisses, chenesi, male labia, mild violence, mirror!oms, power bottom kirk, sneaky bondmate, talk of pon farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_r_trk_fangasm/pseuds/st_r_trk_fangasm
Summary: Spock wants the best for his mate and secretly makes plans towards their retirement. Although, they have grown soft for each other over the years, Kirk will not be so easy to convince.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	A Few More Years of Tyranny

Neither felt ready to leave yet, but no one ever does. For where does one rest and enjoy a peaceful existence in a life of assassination and world conquering? This was the life they knew. 

They were in their fifties. The percentages of survival beyond this point were so low that Spock did not want to calculate them. James T. Kirk would never admit to such weakness, but he was more at risk than ever. Logically, Spock needed to make a move.

Their relationship was well known among the crew, who were no better in age at this point. They were comfortable in their positions and they were the closest thing to a family that either Kirk or Spock could agree to. The pair made the ISS Enterprise a rich and formidable ship with an unusually loyal crew. The senior staff wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone who threatened their dominion. Now though, they sensed something was amiss, especially coming from the Vulcan.

Just fresh out of Spock’s time of mating, the Vulcan was quite pensive. The captain was resting then after their 4 day sex marathon, and while it was not unusual for Spock to be extra vigilant of his chosen mate, especially around this time, the crew sensed a shift. Spock was ruthlessly breaking anyone who even looked his way. The Vulcan usually reserved punishment for making an example, or if he suspected mutinous behavior. No. Spock was on edge.

When the captain did emerge, it was obvious that Spock had done a number on his mate. It was in his stance and all over his exposed skin. The territorial markings and the Vulcan’s behavior suggested that he was more of a threat than the captain was at this point.

McCoy reassured the crew that the captain was well and was still capable of commanding, but he had no answers for Spock. The fever had passed, but Spock was still on the precipice of a meltdown. The crew kept themselves just a bit further away than usual. The Vulcan killed an ensign a week later. The Captain claimed him to be a spy, but it was obvious that he was covering for his favorite Vulcan. No one knew if the killing had been intentional or accidental.

It was another month before a ship fired them down into taking a pit stop on the nearest planet with a star base. That attacking ship was in no better state, but much to Kirk’s annoyance, still alive. They vanished quickly and there was little anyone could do from where they were taking a forced shore leave.

Kirk was furious. It would be expected to believe that he was angered by the forced landing, but Kirk was too wise to believe that it was all a coincidence. He knew something was going on and it didn’t take him long to figure out what.

When he and Spock were in their secured hotel room, he’d told Spock to take off his clothes and lay back on the bed. Spock removed everything but his tight black briefs and allowed his mate to tie up his hands with the golden sash. Kirk kept most of his clothes, only removing his uniform top and slipping on the robe offered by the hotel. He wasn’t about to expose more skin than he needed to at that moment. His thermal top was staying on to discipline a Vulcan.

Spock watched his mate approach, somewhat disappointed that he would be denied full access to his mate. His carnal desires were considerably harder to contain than before.

Kirk approached with a sickly sweet smile. His Vulcan wanted him still and he was about to spoil the mood.

“Sweetie, what were you thinking?” The tone got his lover’s attention. It stunned him for a moment, but then it sank in that Kirk perhaps suspected him already.  
“What do you mean-”

“Don’t play coy with me!” James spat angrily, losing all pretense. “This isn’t a game! I’m not playing!”

He’d been caught and he knew it. He was a terrible liar and it’s why he’d done everything so discreetly.

Kirk’s stared hard at his life partner. “You think I don’t notice when you’re plotting something?”

“James-”

“You landed us here on purpose! The ship’s about to blow up with the new low life staff you told to take off with it, and you’re going to be so calm about it,” he hissed. Recalling the reports and intel he’d received boiled his blood. “You want me to give it all up now? Spock. You would take that away from me?”

The Vulcan stayed silent.

“Are you fucking with me?!” Kirk struck him in the ribs close to his vulnerable heart. It made Spock gasp. “Why the hell are you doing this! I would rather die on that ship than be manipulated into an early retirement! I was going to-”

The captain paused and gripped his mate’s bearded chin viciously. “You wanted me to retire.”

Spock looked at him, knowing beyond anyone else in the universe, he couldn’t lie to his t'hy'la. “Yes.”

Kirk inhaled heavily, pushing the man’s face away with disgust. He turned himself away and sat on the bed to brood. He rolled his tense shoulders and cracked his neck. One side twinged, but he didn’t pay it much mind.

Spock remained quiet while his own mind only felt concern for his partner. Captain James T Kirk wasn’t going to retire, but Spock was doing his best to set up the idea of it.

“You’ve gotten sloppy. The whole ship knew you were up to something,” the man huffed in annoyance.

“Then it is well that they took leave with us,” Spock inhaled calmly. Kirk clenched his teeth.

“Was this an order from-”

“I took no orders, Captain.” Kirk whipped back towards him, leaning in with barely controlled fists pushing deep into the bedding.

“Then you did this by your own will? But why? You’ve never wanted the chair, and you can’t tell me you wanted to settle for a cabin in the woods!”

“Nothing so domestic-”

“I don’t care! That ship is MINE!” He punched the bed aggressively. “And no one takes her away from me! Not even you!” Kirk rose to his feet and and pulled out his communicator. “Did you find it?”

Confirmation was given and Kirk gave them their orders.

“Dismantle and plant them in the fools’ luggage that dared board MY ship without MY permission,” the captain ordered.

Kirk put the device aside only to pick up another. The agonizer. He didn’t hesitate to press it into the Vulcan’s bare chest, earning him another gasp.

“Now tell me, what’s the backup plan?” He knew his lover better than anyone. Risk was James’s play. Spock’s was calculating and had to have known that he might have been discovered.

“I would not wish to enrage you further-”

“Fuck you! Tell me what you had planned in case that failed!” Spock kept quiet through the pain. James tossed the device aside angrily. “You really piss me off! You know that?”

He untied the gold sash from around Spock’s wrists.

James Kirk, long ago, would have left the Vulcan to himself and gone to investigate on his own. Now, he untied the man and dragged him to his feet. He couldn’t leave him vulnerable, nor could he trust him to be left alone to do more damage. Perhaps he was becoming foolish in his age. 

Spock grabbed the robe Kirk wore, pulling him back. The human slipped out of it easily though and took another step away. The Vulcan grabbed for his mate again, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind. The human snarled and reached back.

“You bastard! Let go of me! Now!” Kirk was not holding his blows. He was pulling Spock’s hair viciously until he elbowed him in the ribs where the agonizer had left its bite. Spock released him, allowing the human to take a swinging step.

“Captain-” Kirk swung his fist at his jaw and managed to clip it. Spock pulled away and Kirk was going for a chair. Spock dove for him. Face to face, he moved quickly. He kept his head out of reach as he wrapped his arms around him. James’ arms were stuck to his sides and was resorting to kicking and head-butting. Spock put them down to the floor, pushing James down into the carpet. He barely managed to get the man fully pinned down when there was a knock at the door.

They breathed heavily through their noses in anticipation, eyes locked.

“Delivery for unit 2374 at room 46. Permission to enter?” The attendant said and waited. “Permission to leave the delivery by the door?”

“Enter,” Kirk said causing Spock’s gaze to snap back down to meet his. The attendant entered and took in the situation. Two half naked men clearly in a lover’s quarrel. She did not ask.

“I brought the package that was left at the desk addressed to you,” she said, holding out the parcel. Spock spoke first.

“Leave it on the table-” Kirk managed to slip a leg out and knee his lover in the groin. The Vulcan recoiled in pain. Kirk grunted as he got to his feet and took the package from her.

“You can go,” Kirk snarled. She left promptly and he was left with his mate slowly recovering from a low blow.

“Did you order this?”

Spock shook his head submissively. Kirk eyed him suspiciously before opening the parcel. He took his knife from the table side to cut the tape away. Spock scowled at his mate, but kept his distance. He did not want to challenge Kirk’s knife skills at the moment.

The human got the box open and pulled out a Currency card. He pressed it to his personal pad and read the file code, squinting to read the small writing. Deeming it safe, he allowed the chip to register and present the amount of credits on it. Kirk squinted harder seeing the number. It was a lot.

“Some kind of bribery money?” Kirk pondered.

“It is payment for the ship,” Spock answered, now standing at attention. Kirk snarled at him. Before he could retort though, Spock added: “I trust that it will be sufficient enough to pay for several of your operations to come.”

“My… operations?” Kirk looked quite confused and a bit wary.

“I have located and booked an appointment with specialized doctors here on planet to repair your shoulder and knees, as well as another for your eyesight. It is a rather expensive and with a long recovery period of 2 months.”

Kirk’s mouth hung open in shock. He blinked and stared at the numbers again, then back at the Vulcan.

“You mean to tell me that… you planned all of this… just to get me an operation?” Kirk stood there letting it all come together in his mind. He laughed and soon was in hysterics the more he thought it through. 

When he could speak, he looked at Spock again, shaking his head in disbelief. “You paid some marauders to target the Enterprise so that we’d need repairs for a while, offered up my ship to some idiots, planted bombs, then knowing I’d catch on, have them killed before they can squabble for the money back, and in the end, finally be able to afford my medical bills?”

“Essentially,” Spock nodded.

A part of Kirk wanted to deny that he needed any medical attention at all and just punch his first officer’s face in. That part of him was childish. He was wiser than that now.

“You goddamn genius,” Kirk grinned amorously. He dropped it all on the table and grabbed onto the back of his lover’s neck, squeezing affectionately. He admired the Vulcan and couldn’t help pulling his head down for a kiss. Before Spock could get his hands around him though, Kirk pinched and pulled his ear like he was scolding a child.

“And what was the plan if those bombs went off on my ship? Hm? What if I hadn’t caught on?”

“Then we would be stranded here until a new ship was built. We would have received 3 times that sum from space dock security insurance,” Spock replied easily. Kirk let go of his ear, but smacked him hard in the chest.

“Just for risking my ship in the first place makes me want to wring your neck!” Kirk growled, gripping Spock’s chest hair painfully. “What would you have done with me on edge for a year with no ship? Would you have kept the truth from me?”

“I would not have kept it from you longer than necessary,” he gave a small playful smirk.

“You bastard,” the human grit out. “You know I hate surprises.”

“I calculated that you would not risk the ship for your own well-being, therefore I decided to take action,” Spock said decisively.

Kirk frowned at him.

“You’re lucky it worked out because if things had gone south, you wouldn’t be standing here right now,” Kirk released the hairs to massage his chest instead.

“Indeed,” was all Spock had to say. The captain smiled up at him, a rare moment of peace between them. Spock had always taken care of him, for better or for worse. All Kirk had to do was let him.

“Hm, don’t do it again,” Kirk warned with a huff. He picked up his robe and slipped it back on. Before he could even think of stepping out, Spock’s hands had slipped around his waist. James frowned. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I had hoped you would take it out on me,” Spock replied. Tempting as ever.

“Oh, but you'd like that. And what kind of punishment would that be?”

“The kind we both enjoy,” he purred into his ear. James smirked and lay his hands over both of Spock’s.

“Then it’s back to tying these to the bed, Mr. Spock. Can’t let you enjoy it too much,” the human said, threading his fingers through his and tugging him towards the bed. The Vulcan was a sucker for hand holding. Which was why when they got on the mattress, he let himself be tied up again without complaint. Spock held his hand a little longer though, asking quietly for what Vulcan’s referred to as intimate touch. A Vulcan kiss. James had long ago thought like any other human, that Vulcan hands were weapons to vegetate the mind. Now he knew better of course. They were the Vulcan’s weakest point. So sensitive to touch.

James nibbled at those fingertips, tempted by a memory of when he got the Vulcan to orgasm while only touching his fingers. A sense of pride and arousal coursed through him and Spock could feel it.

“James,” Spock moaned softly. Smirking, Kirk leaned back. He winced as his knee twisted just the right way to be painful. Spock saw this.

“Would you not prefer to-”

“Don’t. Coddle me,” Kirk warned. Spock watched his every move. James chuckled. “You’re getting too soft in your old age, Mr. Spock. There were times when you’d have your way with me and we’d be sore for days.”

Spock settled into the pillows and bent his knees around James.

“I am well aware,” the Vulcan’s voice rumbled. Kirk smiled at his lover, leaning in to kiss his mouth. He pressed himself up against the man and wrapped his arms around his neck. Spock wrapped his legs closer and kissed him back just as passionately. So they were a little soft for each other. It was inevitable really.

“Not gonna break out of the little knots I made and force me to cooperate?” Kirk teased between kisses. “You could, you know, force my hand…”

“You would never concede to my authority,” Spock said, turning his head away. Kirk pouted. That was not how they played things.

“So serious…” the human retorted, eyeing him cautiously. He waited another moment for the Vulcan to look at him, but seeing as he didn’t intend to, Kirk forced it with his hand. Spock stared at him longingly and James leaned back with a deep sigh. Spock wanted a conversation. “You really want me to retire?” His stubborn partner kept his gaze locked. Kirk grimaced and looked away.

“James, you are human-”

“So what? I have you to make up for it-”

“That is not the issue!” Spock snapped, getting Kirk’s full attention. Spock reigned himself in. “I will outlive you by a century, even if you live to be 100 years old. I do not wish to cut it short because we did not withdraw from the perils of our careers.”

James found a more comfortable sitting arrangement and looked at his lover with a rare sympathy.

“James, please-”

“Spock, I get it. If things were reversed, I’d be looking into it too, but…” he paused and shook his head. “I’m not ready yet. I haven’t thought about it like you have. I still want another 10 years on my ship. I still want to explore, dictate a few planets, and discover new resources.”

“I know this, but you have already begun to suffer physically-”

“And you got me medical appointments. You’re looking out for me as you always have.” Kirk put a reassuring hand on the Vulcan’s knee, then huffed a chuckle. “Things would have been easier if you hadn’t gotten rid of the Tantilus device.”

Spock almost rolled his eyes at that, but simply looks up at the ceiling.

“You’ve never brought it up, but I know what you did. My counterpart must have really left an impact on you if you went to such lengths,” Kirk scowled.  
“I do not doubt that my own counterpart left a lasting impact on you as well,” Spock retorted. Kirk liked the rare flickers of jealousy in his mate.

“Ha! I never did tell you about that did I?” Kirk settled in between his legs, leaning in close. “He wasn’t as easily swayed as you are, and his baby face made him look so sweet that it made me even more mad that he’d put us in a cell for the duration. I had no power, and I knew at that point how much of a threat any Spock could be. Honestly, it was even more unsettling that he held so much power without once making a threat.”

“Am I no longer a threat?” Kirk smirked at him, bumping his nose sweetly.

“Oh, you are my biggest threat, Mr. Spock. Look at what you pulled today. I should be punishing you for threatening the safety of my ship,” Kirk tilted his head to the Vulcan’s ear and nipped it. “But you prevailed anyway and so I’m going to give you a treat.”

“James…” Spock did not deem the conversation over yet. Kirk drew up straight. He wanted to flee right now. He didn’t want to be grounded. He was afraid. A small part of his still feared that Spock would indeed use his power against him. His cunning Vulcan could easily manipulate his vulnerable state and trap him into retirement.

But he stayed because he foolishly loved this man. He knew that Spock loved him in turn and they’d learned to trust each other over the years. They were more in love than they ever had been. Today’s events upset him more that Spock had done it all in knowing that he wouldn’t allow it.

“Captain, I wish to-”

“Mr. Spock, I am trying very hard to forgive you for today and I am accepting that people are going to operate on me and make me temporarily vulnerable for a painfully long duration here. You will have me at your mercy. During which time, I will think it over. So please drop it for now or I’ll change my mind about accepting your ‘help’.”

Spock snapped his mouth shut.

“I know you’ll take care of everything…” Kirk stated, petting his cheek affectionately, letting Spock read through that touch how unsettled he was about it.

“I apologize, Ashayam,” he murmured into his palm.

“Good,” Kirk said and eased back down to peck his lips. Kirk’s hands stroked through the hairy chest, massaging the muscle there in adoration. He continued kissing the man, little pecks and brief kisses until Spock was following along.

The Vulcan was grateful that his mate hadn’t made things too difficult. He’d feared his own reaction had the human decided to reject his plans. James Kirk from a few years ago would not have been so… forgiving. He doubted it still, but if his mate was willing to speak of his fear to him, then Spock would accept this. He would indulge this beautiful man’s free spirit and hold him until he would finally accept something quieter. He would serve, protect and love him always.

Spock opened his mouth more, knowing his mate liked to suck on his tongue. The moment James plunged in for his appendage, the human was plastered to him from head to groin. His hands were petting his neck as he chased after what he wanted. The man thrust his hips up a few times as he continued kissing.

James felt the twinge in his muscles as he moved. His body protested, but he refused to surrender to the weaker part of himself that wanted to let the Vulcan do anything he wanted to him. He was making a point here. He had to hold himself up in front of the crew, and despite his lover knowing all, he didn’t want him to worry. Spock was becoming fragile in a different way lately and James couldn’t help noticing himself soften in response.

Soon the layers of clothing were discarded and their erections were rubbing together pleasurably. James still wore the girdle, shoulder brace and knee wraps. It was a hard reminder to Spock of why any of this was taking place. But he kept it to himself. This was what the human wore for the past 2 years now.  
Kirk was stroking them in one fist while he bit the Vulcan’s collarbone. Spock gave small thrusts as his breath came out faster. He wanted to hold his mate, but he knew it was better this way. His hormone levels had not settled right since his last pon farr. He felt desperate in every way.

Kirk let them go and pressed himself close, going back to kissing the Vulcan. This time his hands slipped around Spock’s waist and gave his ass a squeeze. He then drew his hands up softly until he felt the Vulcan’s testicles just beneath the skin of his lower back. They were the size of marbles, but Kirk remembered when they were more like ping pong balls during Spock’s mating time. They were less sensitive now, but still functioned for Kirk’s desire to make the man secrete more lubricant from his verdant rod.

Spock whined as Kirk worked his chenesi into arousing him further. He couldn’t help thinking about the man’s heels digging into them as they mated. His hands clenched, restraining desire to have his way.

Kirk pumped his erection at the base, knowing exactly how to build him up. Spock watched as expert hands worked him near the edge, slowed, then sped up, then pushed down. He followed it up with long, hard strokes. Kirk was licking his lips, and Spock was mirroring it. The human smirked and re-positioned himself onto his belly. Spock got a nice view of the man’s back and ass, but more importantly, the human was wrapping his tongue around his double rigged cock. 

Kirk pumped him, never putting him lips passed the head. He swirled his tongue around and kept his hand at work. At the base of his cock, where the labia was, the secretion began pouring out. It was what Kirk wanted and so he pulled his mouth off and took a breather while he dipped his fingers into the folds. Spock was curling his toes at the pleasurable sensation. Kirk put himself on his left arm and reached back with his right. He adjusted his legs apart to press his finger to his hole. He moaned and rubbed circles around the small orifice. He reached forward and took more of Spock’s lubricant before going back to putting a finger in.

Spock watched with bated breath as his lover prepared himself. The Vulcan’s hands were clenched, ready to break free and have his fingers penetrate the human. How he loved to reach into Kirk’s ass, hot warm walls of muscle contracting against his sensitive fingers. When he would find Kirk’s spot, he was still uncertain for whom it was more pleasurable.

Kirk look up at his lover and smirked. He groaned as he got up and crawled back to him.

“You look hungry for more,” he teased quietly. “Mmmm, I want to sit on your face and have you eat me out. I love the feel of your beard on my ass.”  
“James-”

“But, I have a better idea,” he smirked, pulling himself up to nuzzle the Vulcan’s left hand. Spock was hyper focused on that hand now. He unfurled his fist and bit his lip. Kirk stuck his tongue out and licked the palm. He bit gently down between the thumb and finger, sucking the webbing. Spock’s mouth dropped open in silent pleasure.  
The Vulcan held back whimpering moans as his hands were being ravished by his bondmate. Kirk held him at the wrist and sometimes pushed his thumb into his palm while his licked and nipped the tips of his fingers. His cool, dry skin was being coated in saliva and he couldn’t have been more enthused. Kirk rarely took the time. A treat indeed.

Kirk focused on his lover’s fingers, but his other hand was 3 fingers into his hole. He could feel Spock’s arousal through their link, which not so surprisingly, made it easier to stretch himself open. He pulled away and let Spock catch his breath. Kirk stared down at the man he’d long ago surrendered himself to and smiled. He was stupidly gorgeous and had barely aged.

Spock resettled himself so that his knees were wrapped around Kirk’s back, wrists still held above his head with the uniform sash. He looked up at the man, his fierce captain, his t’hy’la. He was heavier set than he was ten years ago, but while the human fretted over it, the Vulcan celebrated. He enjoyed holding onto the man, pounding into him, pressing against him. No Vulcan had such an exotic delight.

Kirk took hold of his double ridge cock and lowered himself onto it, first ridge popping in.

Spock’s hands almost broke through the fabric. His nerves jumped from his hand to his erection. The second ridge slipped into Kirk’s hole making the human gasp. He held onto Spock at the neck, enjoying himself a little by popping the head in an out, then wiggling down. 

“Fuck! I love your dick!” the human moaned and kept at it a few more times, guiding it with his hand. He kissed the Vulcan sensually, tongue lapping his as he continued his lap dance. Kirk eased himself down on it, readjusting himself until he was comfortable.

Spock was pulling at his restraints, but focused on kissing the man using him like a toy. The hand on his neck were gripping his hair and scratching his skin possessively. His cock was producing more and more lubricant as James pumped him up for more. All he could do was wait for his orders.

“I bet you can’t wait to grab hold of me,” James sighed as he took his sweet time. “Mmmm, but you’re gonna make me cum first.” Spock’s erection gave a sharp twitch. The human made a pleased noise as he picked up the pace and angled himself down to rub his dick up against Spock’s abdomen. The human did as he pleased, licking his lips and only pecking Spock’s on occasion.

“James-” Spock whined, but was cut off by more kisses.

“Mmmm, should I let you cum now? I have so much better in mind,” he teased, leaning back onto his lover’s knees, Vulcan cock fully sheathed. He rested an arm on one knee and pumped his dick with the other hand. “I know what you really want, Spock.”

The Vulcan was staring down at the human’s thick cock.

“I’ll give you exactly what you want, but you can’t cum until then,” James promised while wiggling his hips some more.

Spock didn’t know what his lover was up to, but he was rarely disappointed. He controlled himself enough to prevent himself from ejaculating at the sight and feel of his t’hy’la bouncing on his erection. And bouncing he was.

“Oh, fuck,” James moaned, enjoying himself, but also not quite close enough. He sank all the way down, Spock’s labia soaking his ass cheeks, dick filling him up. James tilted at just the right angle and clenched down. He felt Spock’s dick expand. “Can you do it? Can you knot me?”

Spock startled at the thought, almost losing control of himself and doing exactly what his lover ask of him.

“Oh, yes! I felt it! You wanna breed me!” Kirk continued. Spock bucked into him. His lover had a wicked tongue and the Vulcan was shaking with the primitive need to pound into his flesh. He was shaking with the need if not the arousal. “Fill me up. Come on! I want it!”

It was not an order. He was not allowed to cum yet. But this was the first time James had used ‘breeding’ in his sexual discourse. It was despicably tempting to let himself go.

“Ah! Fuck me! Come on!” James was bouncing on his dick, a most erotic display for the Vulcan who usually had full control of their intercourse. He wanted to squeeze the man, bite his nipples and meld their minds together. He wanted full possession of him and his control slipped for a moment.

“Oh yes!” James cried out at the feel of Spock’s knot forming and teasing his rim. The human’s walls contracted as he wriggled himself onto it. “Give it to me!” The man was crying out desperately for it and when he got it all the way in… “Spock!”

They came. They came together. The Vulcan spilled himself inside, while Kirk’s semen splattered his chest. James held on to his legs as Spock pumped his hips up into him uncontrollably. James whimpered at the pleasure and pain of it.

When the Vulcan slowed and unclenched, James resettled himself to lye on him. They stayed this way, just catching their breath. Spock almost regretted his loss of control, but it was one of the few times that they had ejaculated together. The pleasure of it was worth it. Now knotted, Spock was unable to do anything but wait. He feared James would be displeased with his lack of control, but not overly so.

“Naughty Vulcan,” James slurred. He pulled himself up to look his lover in the eye. “But since we’re on leave, I suppose you can be forgiven.”

Spock was not convinced that the human would let him get away with this, but for now, James was blissful. It radiated through the bond. James kissed him amorously and Spock enjoyed the languid pace of their joining.

Spock’s hands were freed with some lazy maneuvering from the human. The more he moved, the more his knot caught on his rim, making them both gasp. While James would not be ejaculating again, Spock could do so in mere moments. Seeing this, Kirk took his hands and kissed them at the fingertips. Spock gasped at the sensation.

“And I think you’re overdue for a meld,” the human said softly, looking up at him through dark lashes. Spock’s end of the bond screamed to life. If it hadn’t been for his last pon farr, he would have gone another long period before a meld. In fact, had he not made certain of a landing, he wouldn’t have gotten another meld until the next shore leave. 

Mind melds were intense between them. In fact, so much so that it incapacitated them just as pon farr incapacitated them. Spock always craved their melds, and because it was so rare, it caused them to be desperate and uncontrollable. With their command, they could not afford that. Pon farr was already so complicated to assure them safety, but since it was so rare, they made it work.

“I had a feeling that this was going to bite us in the ass,” James said, judging the Vulcan’s stunned reaction to the pull they both felt. “You need it. You need it more than you ever did the first time we went through pon farr.”

“James-”

“I can feel it you know. We’ve been… for 15 years?”

“16.78 years.”

“Let’s settle this. We’re going to do this slowly. Once per week, then every two days or so, then daily.”

Spock looked stunned. Had James been planning for this? This could hardly be a split decision. James had never enjoyed melding. His mental barriers made things difficult between them, so why give in to this now? Would he be as open as he sounded?

“That way when we get back to business, no desperate cravings, no making us vegetables for hours after, and no regrets after we do.” James was serious. Spock was fighting himself, to argue against it, confused by this sudden plan. A part of him was also afraid he’d become more addicted than he already was to this brilliant man.  
Kirk lifted his hand to his face, but Spock resisted.

“Really? Do I have to make it an order?” Spock tentatively allowed his hand to touch Kirk’s face. And when he did, his mind easily met Kirk’s. It wasn’t even an effort. James’ mind reached for his this time. It sent a thrill through him. With both willingly connecting, Spock was euphoric. His cock swelled inside his mate again. Kirk was feeling it all too. 

Spock slipped his hand away from his face, no longer needing this to be melded with him. He gently maneuvered Kirk onto his back, careful of his shoulder and knees. He pumped his hips slowly. James wrapped his arms around him and as soon as the human was settled comfortably, petting his Vulcan’s ears and head, he picked up the pace. He was mindful of the knot, moving just enough to stimulate them both. The trapped semen lubricated the way pleasurably. 

“Mmmm, you gonna come in me all over again? Just so you can get some time in my head space?” James moaned deeply as Spock’s hands now roamed freely all over his body. His pet his thighs and squeezed wherever he could reach. He was making love to his beautiful mate and the thought of having his mind more frequently send him over the edge. 

Spock’s orgasm vibrated across their bond. James may not have ejaculated, but his head was certainly buzzing. This time, the knot loosened enough for them to separate. Spock slowly withdrew and kissed his mate languidly.

“Do you truly wish to-” James tiredly put his hand over his lips to silence him.

“Hush. We’ll try in the morning AFTER I look over the reports,” he yawned. Spock smiled softly at the man falling fast asleep. He rose to get cleaned up and wipe down his mate, then settled for a single blanket to throw over themselves.

Two months of a physical and mental therapy would revitalize them for at least another few years of tyranny.

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror OMS! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
